The Promise
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A oneshot songfic HHR fic, it's really fluffy, song lyrics in italics.


A/N This is a one-shot that hit me while listening to "The Promise" by When in Rome. It's a very good song. And the song really made me think of Harry and Hermione. So like any respectable fanfiction writer I thought it would make a killer one-shot songfic. So here we go!

Warning I don't own anything you recognize or the song!

* * *

The Promise

* * *

It was after the war. Hogwarts was still standing and the wizarding world was safe once more. There weren't many casualties on the light side. Though the ones who did die left a large impression on those who knew them. Unfortunately Hermione had lost her parents due to a death eater attack on her house. Though no one in the trio lost anyone else truly close to them, they were all worried for Hermione. She had changed so much through her grief.

* * *

_If you need a friend,  
don't look to a stranger,  
You know in the end,  
I'll always be there._

* * *

Ron was wrapped up in his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, and he didn't seem to want to bother with trying to help Hermione. He'd always thought she was over emotional anyway. Harry though was different. Harry knew what it felt to loose parents. But he felt that it was harder for her since she had known her parents all her life and had them ripped away from her. She had tried going to a therapist to try to ease the pain. But it never worked. Harry was there for her and held her when she cried and was upset.

"Hermione you never have to go to anyone else to talk or to try to feel better. I'm your best friend and I love you, I'll always be there for you." Harry said holding her as she cried.

"I know Harry. Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me." Hermione replied through her tears.

* * *

And when you're in doubt,  
and when you're in danger,  
Take a look all around,  
and I'll be there.

* * *

Harry didn't care that he had to help her so much or be there for her. During the war he felt like he wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort. He felt so hopeless and helpless. But Hermione had stood beside him and encouraged him. He felt he was only able to defeat Voldemort because she had been there for him. And he knew he'd do anything for her.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will.

* * *

He started realizing his feelings for her after the war when he comforted her. After a few months she was mostly back to her normal self but with a certain hint of sadness in her eyes that he assumed would never leave. He had tried time and time again to tell her his feelings but it never worked. He'd always either lose his courage or get interrupted. So he decided by trying to be subtle and drop little hints to her about his feelings. He hoped she'd one day feel the same about him.

* * *

When your day is through,  
and so is your temper,  
You know what to do,  
I'm gonna always be there.

* * *

She soon started working as an unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic. Harry took a job as an auror as that was his expertise. Hermione's work was often frustrating and when she'd come home, they both lived at Grimmauld place, she'd snap at him because she was stressed because she couldn't discuss her work with him. What he didn't know was she was working extensively on the veil that Sirius had fallen into. But he'd just be patient with her and try to make her feel better whenever he could.

* * *

Sometimes if I shout,  
it's not what's intended.  
These words just come out,  
with no gripe to bear.

* * *

Sometimes it was hard for him to deal with her moods when she came home. Sometimes work was hard for him too. Not to mention his feelings for her building constantly. Sometimes he'd yell at her or be snappish. He'd always feel so guilty after and apologize.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to say those things. You know I'm just stressed with work." Harry said looking apologetic.

"I know Harry, if you can put up with me I don't think we'll have a problem. We'll make it through these times soon enough." Hermione said with a smile before hugging him tightly.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you...

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will.

* * *

Soon Hermione had a break through at work. She found out the veil was in fact reversible with the right incantation. So soon all those who had fallen through the veil were retrieved. Sirius was back and he was a free man. Harry was in awe of what Hermione had done for him. He knew she had done it for him. His love for her grew even though he didn't think he could ever possibly love her more. She was so happy she was able to give something back to Harry.

"Hermione, I don't know how to ever thank you for what you did." Harry said with happy tears pricking his eyes.

"I did it for you Harry. You've done so much for me and the world. You deserve some happiness for all you've done." Hermione said honestly looking deeply into his eyes.

* * *

I gotta tell ya, I need to tell ya, I gotta tell ya, I gotta tell yaaaa ...

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
But if you'll wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you...

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)  
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,  
I promise, I promise you I will ...  
I will...  
I will...  
I will

* * *

Harry looked at her knowing he just had to tell her. He saw love in her eyes and he knew that she felt the same way.

"Hermione I love you, I've been meaning to tell you for so long. I've loved you for as long as I can remember I think." Harry told her softly cupping her cheeks softly.

"Oh Harry, I love you too. I could never find the words to tell you. The right words never came and would never sound the way I wanted them to. I've loved you for a very long time. But I thought you'd never see me that way." Hermione confessed.

"How could I not see you that way?" Harry asked rhetorically before leaning in and kissing her.

Soon they broke apart and Harry spoke, "I kept promising myself you'd fall for me in the end. I guess I kept my promise didn't I?"

"Yes you did Harry, it was our promise." Hermione whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

The End!

* * *

A/N Ok it was so fluffy and predictable. I don't know if I like it too much, but it's what my plot bunny Franz, who lives under my bathroom sink, put in my head. I hope you all like it and review! Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
